


Crimson Gaze

by CaseyCase



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyCase/pseuds/CaseyCase
Summary: What would happen if the MC were under the RFA's nose the whole time? What if they knew her outside of the app without realizing they did? This story follows Olivia Park as finds the mysterious app on her phone that links her to the RFA and her adventures with the group.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mina Park, you know damn well that I don’t do stage productions. I’m a songwriter. A composer! What can I do in a theater hall?” she asked as she stared over the top of her coffee at her sister.

  
The older sister shrugged, giving her that pout that implied that she’d owe her one later, “Fix the shit music the first songwriter left us with! The plot of the musical is great but it’s new and still in the works! I was thinking that since you need a job right now anyway, that you could help us out!” She snatched up her sister’s hand and squeezed it, “Please, just this once? Liv, you won’t regret it, I swear!”

  
She frowned at her, “That’s what you said last time! How do I always end up helping you with your shows?”

  
Mina grinned at her, “Because you’re a very loving little sister who would never leave her big sister hanging!”

  
Liv sighed, “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Just tell the director to send me the music and everything I need. I’ll be there Monday.”

  
Her sister squealed, jumping out of her chair and practically dumping Liv out of her own while throwing her arms around her, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!! You’re the best!”

  
She couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s enthusiasm, “I know that! Now stop making a scene! People are staring!”

  
“You worry too much!” Mina chastised playfully, “Anyway, I need to be heading out now, come walk me to my car,” she said as she dragged Liv along behind her.

  
“What, why? You can go to the car yourself--” she complained but of course it didn’t make a difference with her sister.

  
“Shush, just come with me!”

  
Liv sighed and followed along behind her sister obediently, there wasn’t much she could do about it when her sister put her mind to something anyway. The two of them walked up to the silver sports car her sister had suckered out of their father a few years back.

  
Mina spun around toward her sister and held out a key, “Here you go!”

  
Liv blinked, “What’s that? Giving me your car or something?”

  
The older girl laughed, “God no, it’s a key to my place.”

  
She gave her sister an incredulous look, “Why?”

  
Mina sighed, “Liv, forgive me for thinking you might not want to stay with dad until you find a place in town. If that’s the case then I’ll just keep my spare bedroom with it’s very own private bathroom.”

  
“No! I appreciate it! I’d much rather crash with you than dad-” she quickly snatched the key from her sister’s hand and gave her a quick hug, “Thanks!”

  
Mina laughed and climbed into her car, “That’s what I thought. I’ll talk to the director and tell him you’ll handle the music for the show. You should get an email with what we have right now sometime soon. I’ll see you later!!” she said as she drove off waving over her shoulder at Liv.

  
She sighed, watching her sister drive off. She reached to pull her phone out of her pocket only to realize it wasn’t there and sighed again. She must have forgotten it inside the cafe.

  
As soon as she walked back through the doors of the cafe one of the baristas waved her over, “Miss Olivia, you forgot your phone and wallet at the table. One of the customers turned it all in but I’d make sure everything is there, just to be safe.”

  
“Thank you,” she said as she quickly checked to be sure everything was still as it should be and then she exited the cafe again.

* * *

 

That night after she returned to her father’s house and finished packing all the things she’d take with her to her sister’s place, Olivia sat, sprawled on the couch with her phone in hand. She intended to do some innocent research about the play her sister had dragged her into but she noticed an app she’d never seen before on her home screen.

  
“How did this get here?” she mumbled to herself. She hesitated before opening the app, afraid it might be some sort of virus but she was usually very careful about those kinds of things. Her phone and computer held all her music and software, she couldn’t let anything happen to those!

  
Deciding that it couldn't be a virus, she opened the app curiously. It looked to be some sort of messenger. The first thing it asked for was for a username. She thought for a moment before typing in the name Fantasia. It was the name of a type of musical piece that Olivia wanted to write one day.

  
The next thing she knew she was viewing messages between five different people. It didn’t make sense, she had no idea how she even got the app to begin with. She read through the names, two sounded familiar, Zen and Jumin Han. Zen sounded like the name of an actor that Mina was always raving over. Jumin Han was the name of C&R’s CEO in line. She’d met him once before at a benefit party she’d been invited to perform at.

Yoosung: So is your play still on hiatus?  
Zen: Actually, that’s what my director called about.  
707: Wow….Zen is going to be super famous! They’ve given him the starring role and got a tv deal!  
Yoosung: Really???  
Zen: No…;; Not even close;;  
Jumin Han: That’s too bad, it would have been nice if you were a television star.  
Jaehee Kang: Zen will shine brightly in any mode of media. The public will just need to see his face and they would fall to attention!  
Zen: Thanks, Jaehee! I can’t deny the truth of that but I’m surprised to hear you say it!  
Jumin Han: What did your director say?  
Zen: He said that we start rehearsals on Monday. They’ve found someone to rewrite the music for us.

Olivia stared at that last message, that wasn’t her musical, was it? Mina hadn’t said anything about working with Zen though, if she had, there’s a chance that Liv wouldn’t have listened anyway. While she mulled over that she noticed a change in the messages. 707 suddenly sent an emoji--of his face, it seemed- a surprise one?

Yoosung: What’s going on, Seven?  
707: Intruder!! Intruder alert!! Mayday!! Mayday!! All Hands on deck!!  
707: Super Hacker to the rescue!!  
Zen: What’s going on, man??  
Jumin Han: Intruder? There does seem to be a new username in our chat.  
Yoosung: What?? Really??  
Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is correct. The name Fantasia doesn’t belong to any of us.  
707: I’m calling V and hacking at the same time! Hold on!  
Yoosung: Who is this person??  
Jumin Han: Why don’t you try asking them yourself, though I doubt they’ll be honest about it.  
Yoosung: Ooh! Good point!~ I’ll ask! Who are you, new person?? How did you get into this messenger??

Olivia panicked for a moment. What was she supposed to do? Apparently, she wasn’t even supposed to be on that messenger but she had no idea what was going on to begin with. Hesitantly she typed a quick response.

Fantasia: Tell me who you are first? I don’t even know what’s going on here!  
707: That’s a good point!! I’m 707 but my Christian name is Luciel!! God Seven! Defender of Justice!  
Yoosung: Oh! I want to introduce myself too! I’m Yoosung! I’m 21 years old and I’m a student! I love playing the game LOLOL!  
Zen: I doubt they care about your game but I’m next! My name is Zen, I’m a musical actor and I’m 24 years old!  
Fantasia: This app really is a virus isn’t it-- this is insane--  
Jumin Han: Why would you download it if you thought it was a virus?  
Fantasia: I didn’t download it. I don’t even know how it got on my phone.  
707: thatsweird  
Yoosung: What is?  
707: she’stelling theturtth  
Zen: Dude-- What are you doing?--  
707: TalkingtoV  
707: He said he’ll be here in a minute!  
Yoosung: You said she, so Fantasia is a girl?

  
Olivia stared at the screen in confusion, “Just what is going on here??” she grumbled to herself as she watched as the others spoke amongst themselves. It seemed to be a big deal to whether or not she was a girl. She frowned at them. As she waited for things to begin making sense, another person entered the chat. V.  
That was another familiar name. But it was just a name, there could be plenty of people with that name. Maybe this was just some kind of weird fan site or something?

V: Fantasia, I’d like you to tell me how you got this app.  
Fantasia: No clue. Forgot my phone in the coffee shop today when I went back for it, it had this thing on my home screen. I didn’t download it. I just opened it to see what it was then all this craziness happened.  
Jumin Han: How do we know you’re telling the truth?  
707: I don’t think she’s lying. I’m looking at her background history right now. Up until this week, she’s been out of the country. And when I hacked into her phone, I found traces of another hack--  
Fantasia: You Hacked my Phone?? And you’re doing a background check on me?? Where’s my privacy??  
Zen: Don’t mind him-- Seven doesn’t believe in privacy-  
707: I do too or I would have posted her bikini pictures by now!!  
707: I probably shouldn’t have said that--  
V: I’m sorry, Fantasia. It’s just a precaution. Our group is private because we hold a lot of valuable information from our charity service. We just have to be sure that no one is trying to steal that information.  
Fantasia: I suppose I understand that but you could have asked my permission first.  
707: Srry--  
707: Hey, can I get your autograph to sell??  
Fantasia: The hell you talking about?  
Yoosung: Is she some famous person?? Will I get to meet a famous person??  
Zen: From her answer, I think Seven isn’t getting that autograph and that she’s not famous, Yoosung-- Seven’s probably just pranking you again.

Olivia sighed and shook her head before falling back on the couch to a laying down position. She read through the messages, trying to make sense of what was going on but nothing made any sense. Apparently, they were a charity organization but who were they.

Fantasia: What charity organization are you anyway?  
V: RFA  
V: We host parties to raise money for charities.  
Jumin Han: We haven’t had a party in two years but that’s the general case, yes.  
Fantasia: Why haven’t you had parties for that long then?  
V: Our party coordinator is no longer with us…  
Yoosung: Hey! Since Fantasia is here, why can’t she be our party coordinator??  
V: I’m not sure about that…  
707: Well she already has access to the app, I could kick her out if you want though.  
Jaehee Kang: This Fantasia person is still a stranger to us, Yoosung. We can’t just allow her in with open arms. Right, Mr. Han?  
Jumin Han: The final decision rests with V but I believe it would be good to have the parties again. With or without Fantasia.  
Zen: I think if Fantasia up for it, then we should give her a chance!!  
Fantasia: I’m too busy.  
707: All you have to do is send emails to people and convince them to go--  
Yoosung: Besides, we might have fewer secrets with Fantasia helping out!!  
Jaehee Hang: Yoosung, It is not wise to make that assumption.  
707: There are no secrets with me. She’s safe.  
Fantasia: Now you’re discussing this like I’m not even here.  
V: Alright, I guess it won’t hurt anything. I have to go but Luciel, go ahead and make Fantasia a full member of the RFA. I’ll decide the date for the party later.

And with that, V was gone. Zen and Yoosung were celebrating while Jumin and Jaehee quietly allowed them to. 707 was just being a goof from what Olivia could tell. She sighed, apparently she’d joined a new group. It felt a little like a cult since she didn’t get any say in it.

Fantasia: What if I refuse?  
Jumin Han: Then we’ll have to sue you for an invasion of privacy.  
Fantasia: You’re the ones who invaded my privacy.  
Jumin Han: The point is mute. You’re a member now, V said so.  
Jumin Han: I have to get to a meeting. I’ll see you all later. Good day.  
Jaehee Kang: I must be going as well, congrats on your musical being continued, Zen. I can’t wait to see it.

The two of them logged off and Liv sighed, even more, confused than before. She watched as the messages kept coming through from the remaining three. Then 707 announced that he had to go to work and Yoosung announced he had to go study or he’d fail.

Zen: Looks like it’s just the two of us, Fantasia. Though I have to leave soon too, I’d love to talk to you instead.  
Fantasia: You don’t even know me.  
Zen: I mean I’d like to get to know you.  
Fantasia: I guess you’ll have that chance then. I have to go through. My dad will be home soon. I’m going to tell him I joined a cult.  
Zen: A cult?? We’re not a cult! Though we did just force you to join so I guess you could say that. Tell me what he says when you do. There’s a text feature on this app too so you don’t have to let the others know.  
Fantasia: See!! It’s a cult!! A friendly one but still a cult!  
Zen: Lol, I guess that’s fair~ Well I’ll talk to you later, Fantasia!!

Olivia laughed as she logged out. She couldn’t help it, this was all too surreal for her tastes and yet she was living it. Now though, she was going to have to rewrite songs for a musical and convince people to attend a party she didn’t even want to go to. Well, she thought it might be fun to meet all those people in person but she knew she was to busy to go.

  
She noticed that there was a message outside the chat logs. It was from 707 and read, Hey, Olivia! Just wanted to let you know I love your music and I’ll keep who you are a secret from the others!

  
She really didn’t care if they found out but she appreciated him keeping it from the others and not spreading her business out to the others. Thinking about it, she wasn’t even sure how much of her music was public or how Seven would know who she was that easy. He must really be a skilled hacker.

  
The door to the house opened suddenly and her father announced, “Livi! I’m home!!”

  
Olivia laughed, “How was work?”

  
“It was boring I guess. What were you doing today, find a place yet?”

  
Liv nodded, “Yeah, Mina is going to let me crash with her.” she said as she glanced at her phone, “Oh! And I joined a cult.”

  
He paused in the middle of pulling his coat off, “Your sister told me that she got you to help out with her musical but a cult? Really, Liv?”

  
Liv laughed, “Oh, then that means I’ve joined two!”


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia pushed the doors to little rehearsal theater open. Mina had left her to find her own way there that morning, despite that they were going to the same place. Olivia saw her on the stage taking someone’s measurements.

She walked onto the stage toward the piano at the back and dropped her bag on the bench, “Mina, you could have brought me with you.” Livi complained to her sister.

Mina laughed with pin sticking out her teeth, “But you were being slow, Liv!” she said around the pin. Liv watched as she marked the space and moved onto the next. “You have to be still.” she muttered to her ‘model’, a young woman about their age. Probably one of the actresses for the play.

Liv sighed, “I think you just wanted to leave me.” She turned to the piano and sat down as her sister cackled.

Someone walked up to the piano behind her, “You must be Olivia! Mina’s sister! I’ve heard so much about you, thank you for saving my play by agreeing to rewrite the music.”

She didn’t turn around to look at the face, “You don’t have to thank me,” she said as she placed the sheet music on the stand, “My sister is letting me stay with her for helping with this. Besides, musicals aren’t generally the kind of music I write.”

He laughed, “You’re honest aren’t you?” he stuck his hand in her face, “My name is Chulsoon, I’m the director! I’m positive that with your help, our musical will be a success.”

Olivia looked up at the big man, and shook his hand, “That’s the aim at least.” She didn’t bother to tell him that she’d never let her name be tied to bad work. “Do you want to see what I have so far from the first song?” she asked.

“You mean you already have some done??” he said, in shock, “I was expecting it to take you weeks a song--”

“Liv is like a musical mastermind, she can look at a piece and figure out what needs to be fixed and make it better in seconds,” Mina announced from her pile of fabrics.

Liv sighed at her sister but turned back to Chulsoon, “Yes I have most of one song finished. It still needs some polishing but it’s enough to show.” she said with a shrug.

Chulsoon grinned and gestured to the piano, “Then have at! I’d love to hear what you got.” he said and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. The total director pose.

In her back pocket, she felt her phone vibrate with a new chat from the RFA chatroom, she ignored it and began playing the song.

It was an upbeat song for an opening meant to have a dance number she assumed, the original lyrics were celebratory so she had tried to convey that though the music as well.

She wasn’t really paying attention but she thought she saw those around her stop their work to watch her and listen to the song. By the time she made it to the second chorus though, she realized there was someone reading the lyrics over her shoulder and heard a male voice chime in with her own.

It was surprising. A long lock of silver hair hung over her shoulder, she blinked and turned to look up at him. Zen, the actor her sister adored and the same man who was in the RFA chat rooms, was leaning around her and singing with her. His crimson red eyes locked on hers after a moment and he gave her a polite smile.

Liv nodded to him and gave him a small smile in return. She could see why he had such a huge fan base, he was definitely attractive and talented--at least vocally, Liv couldn’t judge acting skills well. From the conversations she’d had with him so far in the RFA, she knew he cared about his friends, even if Jumin did get under his skin occasionally. Hell, since she joined--was forced into--the RFA, Zen had made sure she ate and slept.

Once the song was finished, Chulsoon clapped excitedly, “Yes!! Do you think you can stand in for rehearsals as well?? And play the piano for the show??”

Zen blinked and laughed, “Boss, I don’t think it’s fair to enlist her for everything~”

Chulsoon frowned, “But she’s so talented, she’d make a great stand in for you until your co star returns!”

“Lisa will be back tomorrow, though,” Mina announced from her fabric, “Livi doesn’t act~”

Liv nodded, “Exactly, Livi doesn’t act.” she affirmed, “I play the piano, sing and write music, got it?” she said and glowered up at the director.

Chulsoon brooded a bit but nodded, “Fine. That’s disappointing though,” he said but quickly got over it and added, “The song is excellent though. I look forward to seeing what you have for the rest of them.”

Mina stood, “Of course it’s excellent, Chulsoon! _My_ sister made it after all. We Park sisters only create fabulousness!”

Liv cringed at her sister, “Jeez, Mina--could you be anymore embarrassing--?”

Zen laughed, “I mean, she does have a point though. That song is amazing and fun too!”

Mina giggled and bounced up to the piano and leaned over the top, “See!! Even Zen agrees with me!” she beamed at her sister.

Liv sighed, “Because you’re impossible.” she said but looked up at Zen and the others, “Thank you, I’m glad you like the song, it worked hard on it so it makes me happy.”

He beamed at her, “Anything for a pretty lady.” he boasted.

Any doubt that she may have had that this Zen wasn’t the same Zen in the chat room just dissolved. He was definitely the flirtatious and hopelessly single Zen in the RFA chat. Now how was she supposed to tell him that the Fantasia he knew in the chat was actually the new songwriter for his musical?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face. She looked up at Mina who was watching her with amusement, “Earth to Liv, you up to going out to lunch with Chulsoon, Zen and I?”

Liv glanced around at them, “That’s fine, you’re buying though.”

Mina blinked, “Liv!”

She grinned at her sister, “You left me this morning, this is just what you owe me, big sis~”

Mina narrowed her eyes at her sister, “But you make more than I do, you scrawny little-”

Chulsoon interrupted before Mina could finish her insult, “I can take care of it, I did invite you all anyway. I have some matters I need to speak to you about.”

Olivia eyed him for a moment, “you have matters to speak to a costume designer, actor, and music writer? What could we help with? We all have different skills.”

He patted Liv’s head in away that made her want to smack him. “No need to worry your pretty little head about that just yet,” he cooed.

Zen whistled, “Well, let's get this rehearsal started then!” he said and strode over to the center stage. All the women in the room ogled him as he went, including Olivia. Even she couldn’t deny that he was good to look at.

Chulsoon soon followed his lead and sat on the front row, “Right! Zen, I need you to start from the first scene!”

She watched as Zen began going through the lines, playing his character. It seemed as simple as breathing to him. She realized with amusement that the character he was playing was basically Zen in play form. A dreamy narcissist in love with love. At least that’s what Liv gathered from his constant complaining of never having a girlfriend.

After a couple minutes of that, Liv slid off the piano bench and sat on the floor by the piano with her pen and the copies of the music and lyrics that she had been given. While they were busy rehearsing, she was going to work on finishing up the songs and adjusting the lyrics. At least as much as she could without the piano. She decided that she might have to ask Chulsoon if she could push the piano backstage until she was finished with the songs. That way it would be easier for her to work without disturbing the actors.

After a few hours of just marking pages and making note of changes that needed to be made, Olivia grew tired and rather bored. She crawled under the baby grand to watch the performers rehearse--and her sister take measurements.

She grinned at Zen when he gave her a strange but amused look, obviously he’d never seen a grown woman hang out under a piano before.

Olivia grabbed her phone to check the messenger.  It seemed that only Yoosung and Seven were currently free.

Fantasia: What are you two boys up to?

707: I’m running away!

Yoosung: LOLOL!!!

Yoosung: What about you??

707: She’s running away with me!! We’re going to go kidnap Elly!!

Yoosung: What?? Really?? Jumin’s going to be ticked!!

Fantasia: Elizabeth is cute but I’m more of a dog person ;;

Fantasia: Actually I’m considering running away. I ran out of work that I can do so I’m hiding right now.

Yoosung: Hiding where?

Yoosung: What kind of work do you do anyway?

Fantasia: Hiding in plain sight! I’m a pianist~

Yoosung: Like a professional who does concerts and things??

707: Yep!!

Yoosung: But I’ve never heard of a famous Fantasia!!

Fantasia: Because Fantasia isn’t my real name and I don’t really think I’m all that famous-- I’m just professional--

Yoosung sent a handful of emojis until Seven interrupted with his own chaos. Olivia couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to, because she’d learned that he was always up to something.

707: I have an idea!! Wanna know??

Yoosung: Is it another advertisement?--

Fantasia: Please say it isn’t--

707: No!! But that’s a good idea!!

Fantasia: I’m not selling my autograph-

707: No! That’s not it!

707: If any of the other RFA members can figure out who Fantasia really is before the party, she’ll have to perform a mini-concert for us!!

707: Of course myself and V already know but none of the rest of you do!!

Fantasia: A free concert for a charity organization?-- I can handle that-- Like donating my musical skills to raise money?--

707: yeah sure, whatever~~

Fantasia: Glad to see you’re interested in my music-- Jeez, Seven-- I thought you were my friend--

707: I am!!

Yoosung: I think you hurt her feelings, Seven--

Fantasia: No, not upset, I just don't’ think Seven is an instrumental type of person--

707: Oh! We can up the anti! How about whoever figures it out first, gets a song dedicated to them and something else?? Borrow Fantasia for a day?--

Fantasia: The hell-- No--

Yoosung: Yeah-- I don’t like that one either--

Fantasia: Anyway, it’s almost lunchtime and my manager is heading over here so I gotta go before she drags me out-- Later!!

\--Fantasia has logged out--

* * *

 

At lunch Olivia found herself trapped between her sister and Zen. Chulsoon had decided that the three of them should sit on the same booth as he had a proposal for them and wanted to be able to look at each of their faces. Of course, Mina happily obliged and forced Liv to scooch until she was shoulder to shoulder to Zen.

Zen sighed and wiggled until he could stretch his arm along the back of the booth behind both girls, “What’s going on, boss?”

Chulsoon sighed, “I have received a request to help a couple friends of mine with their projects. One is a magazine journalist, he wants to do a story about our musical. I need to talk to Lisa about it but Zen, I need you to model for some photos in character. Mina, I need you to finish your designs for Zen and Lisa’s characters.”

Zen grinned, “I can handle that!”

Mina nodded and smiled, “I’ll have them ready by the shoot.”

Chulsoon grinned and then turned his attention to Olivia in the middle. She suddenly felt the need to run away, “Olivia, I need a really big favor from you.”

She frowned at him, “...What is it…?”

He smiled, “I need you and Zen to agree to an interview and a small performance it’s not for any big television shows but rather for a simi popular internet show. My buddy runs a podcast and he’s a big fan of yours, Olivia. He’s also promised to  give the play publicity if I allow him to interview some important figures for the production.”

She blinked, “It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Nothing she hadn’t done before at least. “Oh, that’s fine. But I’m really not that important to the show, I’m just writing the music.”

Chulsoon shook his head, “Not at all!! Between you and Zen! This show will be a hit!”

Olivia frowned at that and sipped her drink, she didn’t like feeling like she was being used because of her popularity. Her name wasn’t all that famous but some of her songs were. She’d sold them big name artists in the US and a few in Korea as well. Not to mention that her videos from her early years were still popular.

* * *

 

That evening, Zen returned to his half basement house with the days events buzzing around his is head. He was looking forward to telling the RFA about his modeling and the interview he’d have with Olivia Park. He also couldn’t wait to tell them about Olivia.

He fixed his dinner and grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting at the table with his phone. When he logged in, Jaehee and Yoosung were the only ones online. Of course Jaehee was lecturing Yoosung about his study habits.

Zen: Hey!! Today has been amazing!

  
Jaehee Kang: I take it that the new songwriter is up to the task?

Yoosung: What is he like?

Zen: **She** is extremely gifted. So far the only song she’s finished is the opening number but it was amazing! I can’t wait to see what else she comes up with!

Jaehee Kang: Hearing you talk about it like this, I can’t wait until the show! I’m sure you’ll sparkle no matter what though~

Yoosung: Is she cute??

Zen: Yeah, she’s cute but that’s not the point here--

Yoosung: What’s her name?

Zen: Olivia Park!~

Jaehee Kang: That name sounds familiar for some reason--

Zen: She’s written some popular songs but she’s not the one who performs them. She’s also got a pretty big following online. Viral videos and such.

Yoosung: Oh!! She did a cover of my favorite song! I follow her on Viewtube!! I’m so jealous that you get to work with her!! How did you end up getting her to work in your musical??

  
Zen: Her sister is the costume designer for the show, she enlisted her.

Yoosung: Oh! I have an idea! Why don’t I cut school tomorrow and go meet her!

Jaehee: That wouldn’t be wise. You shouldn’t miss out on school even if it is to meet someone you admire.

Zen: Jaehee is right.

Zen: Have you seen Fantasia?

Yoosung: Not since earlier, why? Did you see the messages earlier?? Fantasia said she’d perform at the party if we can figure out who she is!

Zen: I saw that. I was also hoping I could tell her my other news but I guess she’ll see it later. My director asked me to model in character for a featured story about our musical. And he wants me to do an interview with Olivia about the show!

Jaehee Kang: Oh! That sounds amazing! The world will get to see even more of Zen’s beautiful face!!

Zen smiled to himself as he continued his little dinner, he really needed to start eating better but he did have a big lunch so he knew he was fine. He shook his head as Yoosung continued to demand that he get to meet Olivia. He even suggested that he should be Zen’s manager. Then Jumin entered the chatroom.

Jumin Han: I’ve met her before.

Zen: Met who?

Jumin Han: That Park girl. The musician.

Jaehee Kang: Is that how I know that name?

Jumin Han: Possibly. Her father is a friend of my father’s. She’s performed a benefit concert for one of my father’s girlfriends’ charities at one point. Her father owns a record label in Korea and her mother inherited a vacation resort in Hawaii.

Zen: huh-- Neither of them seem to be the silver spoon in mouth type-- I mean Mina drives an expensive car and is always wearing stylish clothes but she designs them herself--

Zen: Olivia just seemed so down to earth though--

Jumin Han: I don’t know what you mean but it’s surprising to hear that she’s working on your musical. Last I heard she was living in LA with her boyfriend.

Yoosung: How do you know that, Jumin?

Jaehee Kang: I was wondering that myself, Mr. Han.

Jumin Han: Last time Mr. Park met with my father they mentioned her. Mr. Park was very distraught that his ‘baby’ girl was living on her own with a no good American boy and that she must be rebelling.

Yoosung: I don’t think that’s rebelling but okay--

Jaehee: Perhaps we should invite her to the party?

Yoosung: But V hasn’t even told us when it’ll be yet--

Zen: We can ask Fantasia later but now, I need to go shower and get ready for bed! Early rehearsal in the morning!!

Zen: Bye guys!!

Zen put his things away and plopped back onto his couch. His mind running through what he’d learned about Olivia through Jumin. For some reason, instead of making him want to avoid her like he did Jumin, it made her more interesting. It was as if there were many different sides to her and he kinda just wanted to know more. He could tell she was friendly and playful from his meeting. There was also something familiar in the way she spoke but he couldn’t place where he recognized it.

With a sigh he lied back, maybe he could learn more later, for now though, he knew he needed to rest for the morning. Olivia had promised to have the next two songs finished by then so he needed to get there early to practice with his co-star.


	3. Chapter three

Olivia finished the music revisions a few days after her first visit to the rehearsals. It took about two days straight of work. Chulsoon had allowed her to move the piano and she’d even worked at her sister’s apartment overnight--at least until Mina threatened her if she didn’t stop playing so she could sleep. She still had a couple complicated songs to finish working out lyrics for but the music was all finished and she was ready to record it. 

Of course, in order to do that, she’d have to borrow her father’s studio. Because he worked in music production he had a location for artists to record their albums, it was where Olivia did most of her recording when she posted any of her songs online, at least until she left the country for a while. Now her father was charging favors from her.

“Why can’t you do it?” she complained to her father over the phone.

She heard a chuckle in the background, “Because I’m busy. It’ll only take half an hour, Livi.”

Liv sighed, “Why don’t you just call him and cancel?”

“Because he’s a friend of mine and I promised I’d hear his proposal out. At least this way, they can pitch it to you and you can relay it to me,” he explained, as chipper as ever. 

She sighed, “Fine, but you owe me more than just borrowing your studio! You have your at your house, it won’t cost you anything for me to use that one,” she pouted at her father over the phone. 

He laughed again, “Yes, I know. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Now you need to meet them for lunch, you have two hours to get ready and get there.”

“At the office right? So I have to wear a fancy dress too?” she asked as she checked the time. 

“Anything appropriate for a business lunch meeting! I have to go, Liv. I’ll text you more details in a moment. I love you!”

He hung up a second later and Liv set her phone down on the counter before turning toward her closet. Liv had informed Chulsoon earlier that she couldn’t make it into the theater today. She had planned on spending the day off looking for things she needed since her move but now it looked like she’d be playing nice with her father’s friend.

* * *

Olivia arrived at the restaurant by taxi. She’d chosen a knee length black dress and a blue sweater with half sleeves. Instead of wearing heels, she chose to wear her black flats instead. Her hair was sort of messy sheek, pinned up quickly with hair sticks. Her make up was done in much the same fashion, quickly applied with just simple eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her mother and sister would faint if they could see her now.

She gave her last name to the host and was shown to her table. The table where Chairman Han waited with his son. Inwardly she frowned. Outwardly, she beamed at the two of them. Her father had failed to mention that Jumin Han, the Chairman's son, would be there as well. How was she supposed to pretend like she didn’t already know the man when she’s forced to have lunch with the two of them. 

Made things even worse for her when she knew Jumin would have left Jaehee with more work for this meeting so it felt to Olivia that Jaehee would be working more because of her.

Chairman Han and Jumin both stood up as she approached the table. The chairman took her hand and shook it gently. “I can see why you father is so proud of you. He’s always gushing over his beautiful girls.”

Olivia smiled politely at him, “Thank you, Mr. Han, that’s so kind of you to say.”

Jumin nodded and took her hand after his father released it, “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Miss Park.”

Liv smile, he was at least polite without being overly flattering, “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Han… Mr. Jumin?” she questioned.

Jumin considered it for a moment, “You may call me Jumin,”

“I know you weren’t expecting to see my son here, Miss Park, but when your father told me you’d be coming in his place, it thought it’d be more appropriate if he joined us. As he is closer to your age and you are my friend’s daughter after all. I’d hate for any misunderstandings to come about should anyone take notice.”

Olivia knew of his reputation as a womanizer, so she understood and appreciated his consideration. Besides, since joining the RFA, she’d grown comfortable talking with Jumin but meeting him in person when he didn’t know she was the same person in the messenger, made things a little tricky for her.

She took her seat at the table across from the men. A glass of water was poured for her along with a very expensive red wine. She looked to the chairman for an explanation but he didn’t offer any. Jumin only took a sip of his and looked at her.

Liv stifled her sigh and took a sip as well before looking up at the other two, “So what is it you needed to speak to my father about?” 

Mr. Chairman smiled, “We actually wanted his permission to borrow you and your sister for a project we’re doing.”

Her eyebrow arched in surprise, “Why would you need us for a project?”

Jumin sat forward a bit, “For two reasons. We’re looking to open a new women’s clothing line and--”

“So that explains why you need my sister. What’s the other thing?” she asked, unable to hid her impatience. 

Mr. Chairman smiled and took a slow sip of his wine before answering her question, “We would like for you to represent C&R in a music competition.”

She was stunned for a moment but quickly collected her voice, “Why in the world would a business marketing company be interested in a music competition??” She felt stares around the room and frowned at the chairman.

He laughed, “You’re certainly you’re father’s daughter. Please, just hear me out.”

She clamped her mouth shut and stared at him until he explained himself.

“We need you to perform one of your songs on camera to promote one of the new companies we’re partnering with,” he explained. 

“So you want me to be your promotional tool? Why would I want to do that?” 

Jumin took another sip of his wine, “Because it will help spread your name to the public.”

Liv shook her head, “I don’t care about that. I write music for other people to perform, not for me.”

“We’ll pay you,” Jumin suggested again.

Liv nodded, “you’ll pay me if I take the job no matter what. I can’t afford to work for free.”

Jumin sighed, “then what do you want?”

Liv shrugged, “I want to know what you’re up to and why you’re asking me to compete.” 

“We’re not asking you to compete, we’re asking you to perform at the competition while advertising for us,” Mr. Chairman explained.

She shook her head, “I still don’t understand.”

Jumin sighed, “The competition is being held as a live broadcast. The host is C&R and we need a guest performer, we were looking for it to be you.”

Liv blinked, “Why me?”

“Because you’re talented and because you’re familiar with how these competitions go. You’re also a professional musician which is what I’m sure our contestants are looking to be,” Jumin explained.

She nodded slowly, “Oh..okay.. Then can I have some time to consider it?” she asked.

Mr. Chairman clapped his hands together and stood, “Yes of course you can, my dear. I ask that you let us know by the end of the day.” he said as he downed the last of his wine, “but my apologies, I must be going, I have another meeting to attend.”

Jumin looked up at his father in surprise, “But it is rude to leave during a meeting, Father.”

Mr. Chairman smiled, “I’m aware of that and so, I ask that you keep our guest entertained for the time being.”

Jumin sighed, “Very well.”

And with that Mr. Chairman left the two of them alone. Jumin sighed again and looked up at Olivia across the table, “Forgive my father, he is rather single minded at times.”

She shook her head, “I understand how it is. My mother is the same way.”

He smiled a bit at her, “Well why don’t we finish our lunch and then I’ll have my driver deliver you wherever you need to be next.”

“You don’t need to do that. I can walk,” she protested.

He waved it off, “Not at all. It is not safe to allow a young woman to walk alone in the city.”

She sighed, “It’s daylight, Jumin.”

* * *

In the end, Jumin won the discussion. Liv gave in when he stated that if she didn’t agree to the ride, he’d just follow her in the car until he was sure she’d returned home safely.

She sat in the backseat with Jumin Han, her hands resting in her lap and glared out the window. Jumin was on the other side of the car, fiddling with his phone. She guessed that he was on the messenger but was surprised when he suddenly announced, “Driver Kim, I need you to take us by the office first. Seems Assistant Kang needs me to look over something.”

“Yes, sir,” Driver Kim muttered as he turned the car down the street toward C&R.

Olivia looked over at Jumin, “I thought you were taking me home?”

He nodded, “I will have my driver take you home. I thought that since this detour will inconvenience you, that you might like a tour of the building.” He cleared his throat, “It might help you decide whether or not you’d like to work with us on the competition.”

She nodded as she turned to look out the window again, “Alright. I guess that’s fair.”

When they arrived to the C&R office building, Olivia followed Jumin up to his office to meet with Jaehee. Of course she couldn’t mention how she knew of ‘Assistant Kang’ already. Though she was beginning to think that keeping up with Seven’s bet wasn’t worth how complicated this was all becoming for her.

“Mr. Han, where have you been?” Jaehee lightly scolded Jumin. 

Olivia had to stop herself from snickering. A grown man being scolded by his assistant was just too much. 

Jumin gestured to Liv, “Assistant Kang, this is Olivia Park. She may be our guest for the music competition C&R will be holding.”

“Was this your idea, Mr. Han?” she asked.

He shook his head, “No, my father’s. Why?”

Jaehee glanced between the two of them, almost nervously. She spoke to Olivia this time, “Pardon me, Miss Park, but wouldn’t it be difficult to do the music for a musical and preform for such a high profile event?”

Olivia smiled but shook her head, “I’m almost finished with the pieces for the musical and the competition won’t be that difficult but between the two of them, I will be kept busy. Don’t worry, the musical won’t suffer because of me.” 

Jaehee nodded slowly, “That wasn’t what I meant but I hope not.”

Jumin glanced between the two of them, “Is the file you wanted me to see on my desk?” 

“Yes, I put everything that needed your attention now on your desk.”

“Alright, well while i’m doing this, I’d like you to give Miss Olivia a tour around the building,” he stated before turning toward the doorway.

 

Jumin waited for the two women to walk away before he pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and opened the messenger. He knew Jaehee would have his head if she caught him slacking off but the thought it would be amusing to rub his meeting with Olivia Park in with Zen. 

He read through the messages from earlier chat rooms. Zen was pouting because Olivia wasn’t there to help him prefect his solos and Luciel was suggesting he call her to ask for her help. Yoosung was complaining about classwork as usual.

Jumin sighed and quickly entered a message to the others online. Luciel and Zen were the only ones available at the moment.

 

Jumin Han: I see that Zen is upset over Olivia missing rehearsal. My apologies, my father was responsible for that.

Zen: What do you mean?? Your father?? Is he dating Olivia Park now??

Jumin Han:....

Jumin Han: No.

707: Then why was she with your father?? I wanna know!!!!

Jumin Han: She will be performing for a competition C&R is holding. 

Zen: She’s supposed to be helping us though--

707: I’m sure she can do both, besides, didn’t you say she was almost finished anyway??

Zen: Well, yeah but…

Zen: I don’t want her to be subjected to the CEO in line’s torture and his furball!!

Jumin Han: I have great respect for her talent, i would never torture her. And I’m sure she’d love to meet my Elizabeth the 3rd.

707: I want to see my love Elly!!

Jumin Han: No.

Zen: Where is she now anyway?

Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3rd? She’s in my penthouse of course.

Zen: No!! Stop talking about that cat! Just thinking about it makes my nose itch!

Zen: I meant Olivia!

Jumin Han: Oh, I had to come back to the office before taking her home so I offered to give her a tour of the building. Assistant Kang is showing her around right now. 

Zen: Well, I guess if she’s with Jaehee then she’s safe from you at least.

707: Jaehee will keep an eye on her! Maybe they’ll be best friends after this too!! And then Olivia will invite Jaehee to Zen’s show!!

Zen: I would invite her though--

707: But Jaehee would be going to support Olivia and end up with Zen as a plus!! Then Elly’s mom wouldh ave to support them too and it’d just be a great cat party!!

Jumin Han: ….

 

He had nothing to say to Luciel’s silliness. He just logged off the chatroom and began his work. He wondered how Olivia and Jaehee were getting along though he thought they’d be fine. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he enjoyed his meeting with Olivia. She was easy to talk to, like he knew her from somewhere else before. 

He supposed that since he had met her once before that that could be the reason she felt so familiar to him but he wasn’t sure that was it. 

* * *

Olivia walked alongside Jaehee as she showed her all the interesting--or mostly interesting-- parts of the C&R building. Jaehee gave her facts she thought were interesting and others she just mentioned in passing, she also asked questions about Olivia.

“What’s it like working with Zen?” she asked.

Liv shrugged, “The same as working with anyone else? He’s nice and very handsome and talented but I’m there to work, you know?”

Jaehee nodded, “I understand. I’m glad you think like that. It seems like he’s fascinated with you so I’d hate for you to get into a relationship with him and his reputation fail.”

Liv paused and looked at the other woman, she couldn’t help but laugh, “Jaehee, I’m not sure if you’re just protecting him or if you’re saying that I’m a bad influence.”

She blushed, “I’m protecting him! I don’t know you well enough to think you’re a bad influence..” she stared at her for a moment, “Wait, you just called me Jaehee but Mr. Han didn’t tell you my first name.. Did he?”

She was caught, she didn't know how to explain herself, she’d felt her cheeks go warm at being caught in a secret, something she always did when she was surprised or embarrassed, “Um, well you see--”

“I don’t believe Zen would have told you my name since I don’t think he talks about the RFA at work…” she stared at her for a moment, “Fantasia, is that you?!”

Olivia sighed, “Yes, I’m Fantasia… Are you upset with me for keeping it a secret from you?..” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hey!! I just wanted to let everyone know that I've also got an original story on Patreon and Wattpad if you're interested. You can find it on Patreon by searching C.L. Howard and on Wattpad my username is CaseyLHoward. Anyway, I appreciate everyone reading my story! Thanks!! Leave comments and tell me what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia sat across the table from Jaehee, “So you’re really not upset?” she asked, her fingers warm from the coffee cup in her hand. The two had managed to hide away in the C&R’s company cafeteria. It was Olivia’s idea to visit but Jaehee’s idea to get coffee and talk more.

  
She shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee, “Of course not. You’re entitled to your privacy, Miss Park. It’s Luciel’s fault that revealing who you really are became a competition.”

  
“Yeah, I guess…,” she mumbled as she took a sip her of own. “You know you can call me Olivia, or even, Liv.”

  
Jaehee smiled, “I know but if I call you that here, then anyone listening will be suspicious and Mr. Han might figure out who you are and I’d like to see if he can figure it out on his own.

  
Liv laughed, “You’re sneaky.”

  
Jaehee shrugged, “So do you have any plans today? You didn’t get to go to rehearsal so are you going to make up what you missed?”

  
“I don’t necessarily have to be there since I’m just writing the music but my sister likes it when I go so she can try to convince any seemingly available man to dare to ask me on a date,” she sighed, “I never realized I was as intimidating as my sister makes me out to be.”

  
Jaehee laughed, “Oh, so you just go there to hang out then?”

  
“More like I go to be terrorized by my sister.”

  
“I wish I could go see Zen rehearse, it’d be a dream come true. Is he as enthralling as he is on stage?” Jaehee asked in awe of her own imagination. Liv could have sworn her eyes turned into stars or something with how she spoke of Zen.

  
She shrugged, “Usually I’m too focused on the music but he’s talented. I’ve never seen him perform for a show yet, just at the rehearsals.”

“Then I’m so glad you get to see him practice and you’ll see the final version of the musical too! He’s amazing! Like a god come to stage!”

Olivia blinked at her, “You’re really enthusiastic about him, aren’t you--?”

  
Jaehee beamed, “Of course I am!"

  
She couldn’t help but be surprised by the other woman’s sudden change in demeanor. She was just so used to Jaehee being the semi-uptight office assistant to Jumin Han, it was odd but satisfying to know that she wasn’t a robot like Seven liked to tease her about.

  
Liv laughed, “You’re still his fan even though you’re friends now?”

  
Jaehee shook her head, “I could never been his friend, he’s too great for that!”

  
She blinked, “But doesn’t Zen consider you his friend too--? He’s too oblivious to realize how much you adore him.”

  
She just blushed and sighed before quickly composing herself, “I’d love to hear you play the piano, Miss Park. There’s one up stairs if you’re okay with that?”

  
“Why is there a piano in an business building like C&R?” she asked.

  
“Mr. Chairman had it brought in fairly recently at the request of his current lady friend,” Jaehee said as she stood from her chair, she motioned for Liv to follow her.  
Olivia sighed and stood to follow after her toward the elevator.

* * *

 

After rehearsal, Mina had asked Zen to meet her at her apartment so she could finish fitting him for his costume for the musical. She’d promised him dinner for going through the trouble too and since there was nothing in his fridge, he decided to take her up on that offer.

  
He stood on a pedestal in the middle of the living room. Bits of cloth were strewn all over the place and he was currently wrapped in a tape measure with his arms outstretched on either side of him. A full sized mirror hung in front of him so he at least got a good view of his body and face while Mina worked.

  
Mina tugged at his shirt, distracting him from his reflection. “Take your shirt off,” she said around the pins sticking out of her teeth.

  
Nodding, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and took his stance again, “So why couldn’t we just do this at the theater?”

  
“Because you have too many damn costumes and I’ll need to fit you for all of them. Same for Lisa.” she grumbled again.

  
Zen shrugged, “I didn’t know we’d have so many costume changes this time,” he murmured.

  
“It’s only because the scene changes so drastically with you two.”

  
He could understand that there were some rather elaborate set changes too for their scenes. There was a dance of some sort, a park, and some other things and he guessed their characters all needed to be dressed accordingly.

  
The door opened suddenly and he heard humming before Mina stood abruptly, “Where have you been?”

  
“Dad made me meet with C&R’s chairman and son for him before he’d let me use his studio. Then I was recording for the musical,” he heard Olivia call from the hall as she slipped her shoes off.

  
“Weird. How did that go?” Mina asked as she went back to work on his costume.

  
“The Chairman Han wanted to ask me to help out with some competition they’re doing under C&R’s name and then he left me alone to have lunch with his son and then Jumin Han kidnapped me and dragged me to the office where I met and was led around the building by his assistant,” she said as she walked into the room pausing in the doorway, taking in Zen and the mess around the two of them. “You kidnapped Zen and stripped him? Mina, that’s not nice,” she chided playfully.

  
Mina frowned at her sister for a moment before turning her attention back to the pin at the scrap around his waist.

  
Zen grinned at Olivia, “Hey, Liv. So you met Jumin? I hope he wasn’t rude to you. He’s kind of a jerk sometimes.”

  
Olivia smiled, amused as Mina stated, “I didn’t know you new Jumin Han, Zen.”

  
“There’s not really much to him to know but he’s in the organization I’m in, RFA.” he said with a shrug and winced when the needle pricked his side.

  
“I shouldn't have to tell you to be still,” Mina scolded.

  
Liv laughed as she moved from the doorway toward the hall but paused as Mina called her, “Livi! Bring your keyboard in here and keep us entertained.”

  
She poked her head around the corner and scowled at her sister, “Excuse me?”

  
Mina grinned at her, “Please?”

  
Olivia sighed but turned into the room again, he could hear her rummaging around down the hall.

  
“So do you know any eligible young bachelors for my sister?” Mina asked quietly.

  
Zen shrugged, “I know me. All my friends are single but I don’t know if she’d be interested in them. Why are you trying to set your sister up?”

  
Mina snickered, “Because she hates it. But mostly because our mother has been hunting down a potential suitor for her.”

  
“Aren’t you the oldest?” he asked curiously.

  
“Yes, but I have a boyfriend,” she said with a shrug. “So you’re interested in my sister?”

  
“What? Why do you ask that?!” he said, trying to play it cool.

  
Mina laughed, “Because when I asked if you knew anyone you were the first person you mentioned.”

  
He felt his face warm up slightly but shrugged again, “She’s pretty and she’s talented but I really don’t know her like that.”

  
Mina went to ask him something else but Olivia walked in right then, saving him from the rest of the conversation. The younger sister shot Mina a look before sitting on the floor with her keyboard in front of her.

  
They were quiet while Olivia played the songs from the musical, at least he could relax now.

* * *

 

Oliva closed her eyes, listening to the notes fall and lift as her fingers flowed over the keyboard. She listened to the music, putting as much heart into the notes as she did for any other song she composed.

  
“She really gets lost in her music, doesn’t she?”

  
She opened her eyes to look see Zen watching her with an amused smile and Mina looking over his shoulder at her. She’d forgotten that they were in the room and felt her cheeks warm up ever so slightly.

  
“She’s like you when you act, you lose yourself in your characters,” Mina said with a smile.

  
Zen grinned at that, “So that’s why we get along so well!!”

  
Mina laughed, “Maybe so, but I’m finished with you, Zen so why don’t the two of you go grab something to eat?”

  
“But what about you?” Liv asked, stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

  
“I’m not hungry, just bring me back something for later, I’ll send you with some cash.”

Liv shrugged and stood, “Fine, but I feel like you’re up to something.”

  
Mina’s eyes grew wide in mock shock, “Me? I would never!” She pulled her card from her wallet and handed it to Liv, “Go get something good to pay Zen back for coming all this way and make sure he gets home safe.”

  
“It’s really alright, you don’t have to do that for me, Mina,” Zen said running a hand through his bangs.

  
“Yes I do, now go,” she said pushing the both of them toward the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow at work, Zen, thank you coming out to see me.”

  
Liv sighed. “She’s up to something, it’s best to just listen to what she says when she gets like this,” she said as she slipped on her flats back on. She was still wearing the dress she’d worn for her meeting with Chairman Han and Jumin.

  
Zen smiled at her, “Very well then, it’s been a while since I’ve been out with a beautiful lady.”

  
Olivia laughed, “I find that hard to believe.” She stepped out the door with him, “So where would you like to eat?”

  
He walked alongside her as he thought of his answer, “There’s this really nice cafe not far from where I live, do you wanna go there?”

  
“Do you live nearby?” she asked curiously. “That cafe sounds nice though, we can go there.”

  
Zen smiled and shrugged, gesturing for her to cross the street with him when the light turned, “Well sorta, I live in a half basement apartment a few blocks from here.”

  
“That sounds nice, I bet the acoustics are nice there,” she said with a grin.

  
He blinked and laughed, “Spoken like a true musician!” He pointed ahead of them aways, “The cafe is just up there.”

  
Once there the two of them found a booth by the windows. Liv curiously looked at the menu that was placed in front of her, delighted to see that they had cheesecake for dessert there. The cafe was cute too, small and cozy with pink curtains and tablecloths. “Why does everything look so girly?”

  
Zen laughed, “It’s not girly, just cutesy. It’s a themed cafe but they change the theme every month or so.”

  
Liv held up the napkin heart, “Valentines day isn’t for a few months so what’s the theme now?”

  
He shrugged, “Dates or romance?”

  
She frowned at him, “Are you trying to tell me something, Zen?” she asked accusingly.

  
He blinked, “Well I’d never turn down a date with a beautiful woman but that wasn’t what I had in mind. Last time I was here it was music themed. It felt like I had walked into a symphony or something.”

  
She couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Sounds like you tried to make a date either way.”

  
Shaking his head, he laughed, “No, at least not this time.” He gave her a teasing wink as the waitress walked up to their table.

  
“What can I get the two of you?” she asked with a bright smile. Liv watched how she eyed Zen curiously, obviously admiring him. It was hard not to.

  
They gave her their orders. Olivia ordering a burger and fries while Zen ordered a salad. She eyed him curiously, “Why a salad?” she asked when she couldn’t help herself.  
He shrugged, “If I eat too much greasy foods, my skin gets pimply and my acting suffers.”

  
She smiled, shaking her head, “I haven’t had that problem since high school.”

  
He smiled playfully, “Lucky you but then again, you’d be beautiful to your fans no matter what you looked like anyway. If I don’t look perfect, my fans would be outraged.”

  
“I think asking you to be perfect is asking too much, you’re handsome no matter what you do too,” she said as her drink was set in front of her. His face reddened a bit but he didn’t answer her, just focused on sipping at his water.

  
They were silent for a while. Every now and then, Olivia would look up at him from the window she’d chosen to watch so she wouldn’t stare at him. When they finally spoke again their food was already half eaten.

  
“So our interview is in a few days, do you think you’re ready?” Zen asked suddenly.

  
Oliva considered it for a moment but nodded, “I think so, there shouldn’t be anything that should stump me.”

  
He smiled, “You know it’s an entertainment show right? Meaning they’ll probably have us play silly games or something.”

  
She laughed, “I can handle that too! I’m fairly certain I know our musical songs better than you do.” Teasing him was easy and he made it fun. She was surprised to realize that she was comfortable around him. She wasn’t sure if it was because she knew him from work or because she got to talk to him over the chat but she liked the feeling.  
“I guess I can’t be upset by that, I can’t expect to know the music better than the person who wrote it,” he said.

  
“So what do you think about the music so far? Do you have any questions?” she asked.

  
The conversation started back, with Zen asking her question after question about her music not just for the show but other songs she’s written too. “When I found out who you were I did some research. You have a lot of videos online, I’m amazed you’re not more popular than you are.”

  
“I think it’s because a lot of my music online is instrumental or the lyrics are original,” she said with a shrug, “Popularity isn’t something I’ve ever much cared for there. I just want to make people happy with my music.” She popped a fry into her mouth when the waitress came back to their table.

  
“Can I get you any dessert?” she asked politely.

  
Zen turned to, Liv, letting her decide. “Would you like to share a slice of cheesecake with me, Zen?”

  
He laughed, “Sure thing.”

  
The waitress laugh, “You two are cute together. I’ll bring that right up.” she said as she bounced off toward the back.

  
Olivia tried not to think about how the waitress just made it sound as if they were a couple, she really wasn’t ready for that kind of thing yet.

  
Once the slice of cheesecake was set on the table between them with two forks. Zen picked up his and went to take the first bite. Olivia watched him curiously, wondering what he’d think of it and if it tasted as good as it looked. “How is it?” she asked.

  
He hummed in delight and nodded, “It’s good!” he said, cutting another piece off with his fork and offering it to her, “Try it!”

  
She nodded, leaning over the table to take the bite he’d offered her, delighted to find that it was better than it looked and it looked good! She hummed happily, her sweet tooth loving her for the moment.

  
The two of them dug into the sweet, talking about this and that and about the food until they check was paid with Mina’s card. Olivia had also taken the liberty of leaving the waitress a generous tip courtesy of her sister. Mina might not be happy about it later but Olivia didn’t care. It’s what she got for setting her up like this.

  
Zen insisted on walking her back to her apartment before he headed home, declaring that a woman shouldn’t be walking around after dark by herself and she needed a true gentleman to walk her back. He hadn’t given her much room to argue.

* * *

 

Zen watched as Olivia leaned against the outside wall of their apartment, her head reclined back until it was against the cold stone and her green eyes sank closed, content. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He couldn’t help but admire how her dress from earlier clung to her but he tried not to ogle her like that. He wasn’t a wolf and he promised to be a gentleman at that!

  
“You okay over there?” she asked suddenly, her green eyes staring up at him, catching him and his wandering thoughts.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking,” he said as he went to lean against the wall beside her, “It’s getting kinda chilly now, don’t you think you need to head inside?”

  
She shook her head, “No, I want to stay out here for a bit, it feels nice and as soon as I go in my sister will start asking questions about you and about Jumin and everything and I’m not interested in dealing with it right yet~” She flashed him a brilliant smile before she turned to look up at the stars again.

  
He watched her curiously, thinking back to his conversation with Mina earlier, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to see how things went with her? To see if they had chemistry to be together or for him to learn more about her. She was already mesmerizing especially when she performed, he’d learned that much by watching her play and her videos online and the way she talked about her music reminded him of how he felt when he was acting.

  
Before he even knew what he was doing, he found himself standing in front of her, taking her soft, small hand in his and leaning down to press a kiss to the back of it. He tilted his head up to look at her. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes had widened but she didn’t look repulsed by him or his touch.

  
Zen smiled at her, “You should go inside, I’d hate for you to catch a cold.” Olivia nodded, blushing still, too stunned to form words just yet.  
She smiled at him suddenly, “I had a nice night, Zen.”

  
Now it was his turn to blush, “I’m glad to hear that,” he found himself beaming, “Maybe we can do it again?” he suggested.

  
Olivia paused for a moment and shrugged, “We’ll see~” she teased as she turned to walk through the door into the building complex, waving over her shoulder as the door shut behind her, leaving Zen alone in the night.

  
He wandered home aimlessly, lost in thought about his conversation with Mina and his night with Liv. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do yet. As soon as he walked in the door to his house, he lied back on the couch, checking the messenger for the first time in a few hours. As soon as he logged in, he saw that Jumin, Fantasia, and Seven were already online.

Fantasia: So what exactly happened?  
707: According to some popular news outlets, Olivia Park has been busy keeping company with a certain two guys from teh RFA!

Seven posted a picture without hesitation of Olivia sitting at a fancy restaurant with Jumin and Chairman Han. The article rumored that Olivia Park might be Chairman Han’s new love affair while other related articles listed below were adamant that it was an arranged meeting for Jumin Han and Olivia Park to be engaged since their fathers were friends.

Fantasia: -_- None of that seems accurate to me. She doesn’t seem the type to go for friends of her father’s or allow her parents to arrange a marriage for her.  
Jumin Han: I quite agree. She was just meeting us about a project C&R wanted to hire her help for. She’s a very talented young lady and we would like to have her perform for our brand in a talent competition.  
707: So you weren’t on a date with the countries most popular musician.  
Jumin Han: Of course not.  
Fantasia: Don’t say it likes it’s an insult--  
Jumin Han: -_-  
Zen: What was the other thing you were talking about, Seven.  
707: Oh!! I almost fogot! There’s flutter on your fan page, Zen!  
Zen: I have a fan page?--

Seven posted another picture of a website with a photo of Zen feeding Olivia off his fork. He blushed realizing what it must look like and how it could be misconstrued. He worried that Olivia would get dragged into some trouble because of him. The comments under it were from fans either heart broken that he’d found someone that wasn’t them with a few here and there who were happy for him.

Zen: That’s-- Not what it looks like--  
707: Oh really??~ It looks like you were on a date with her~~  
Fantasia: It does look kinda chummy-- That cheesecake looks yummy though!!  
Jumin Han: When did you meet with her today, Zen?  
Zen: I work with her! I see her all the time! Besides, her sister dragged me to their apartment to make me pose for the costumes for the musical for her. Olivia came home while I was there and Mina sent us out for food as payment for making me go there.  
Fantasia: Sounds sketchy.  
Zen: I didn’t do anything!  
Fantasia: I meant her sister--  
707: Hahahahah! Zen was set up by an older sister!!  
Fantasia: So was Olivia-- Sisters are terrible like that--  
Jumin Han: Sounds like you’re speaking from experience, Fantasia.  
Fantasia: You could say that-- Anyway, I have to go! I’ve got work tomorrow and I’ve been busy all day! Night!!  
707: I have to go too! Night!!!  
\--Fantasia has logged off--  
\--707 has logged off--

Zen sighed, he most certainly didn’t want to be left along with Jumin but at least he didn’t have to be.

Jumin Han: I should get going too. Elizabeth is mewing in the most adorable way, I just have to record it.  
Zen: Ugh-- You and that furball--  
\--Jumin Han has logged off--

Zen sighed, logging himself off the chat and lied back again, yawning. He had a lot to think about, like why seeing Olivia with Jumin bothered him and if he should be worried about it. His eyes drifted shut, almost against his will and he was asleep.


End file.
